It'll Happen
by auburnhairedemeraldeyedbeauty
Summary: A story about my favorite couple as they grow up and develop a blossoming relationship. Rated for later chapters. I do not own.
1. Fall

**It'll Happen**

**Rated: M**

**Chapter 1- Fall **

**Takes place before the episode End.**

The team had been fighting The Hive Five for what seemed like forever. They were short Robin; he was somewhere fighting Red X; without Robin the Titans were losing the fight against Jinx and her followers.

"I think it's time for a little bad luck." Jinx shot at the bridge above Starfire sending it crashing down on her.

"Star!"

Beast Boy morphed into a bird flying as fast as he could to get to his fallen friend. It was too late, she was out cold; there was nothing BB could do but move her out of the way of danger. Cyborg was kicking Mammoth's ass, literally.

"Boo-Yah! Suck it Bitch!"

The battle began to turn; the Titans were gaining control of the situation. Beast Boy plowed over Jinx as a rhino. Now all that was left was Gizmo. Raven had been distracting him long enough, now it was time to finish the job. The three remaining Titans attacked. Gizmo dodged the attack and attached himself to Cyborg, attempting to hack his systems.

"Cyborg!" Raven called out.

She tried to help him when out of nowhere Jinx caved in the ground. Raven hit her head on the road knocking her unconscious. She was falling to her death.

"Raven!"

Beast Boy sprang into action. He morphed into a pterodactyl, swooping down he caught Raven in the nick of time. BB morphed back into his human form. Starfire was now very much awake. She was flying toward Jinx, the alien girl shot star bolts in her direction, taking her down. Starfire's rage fueled her next attack. She flew to Cyborg, ripping Gizmo off of him, melted his tech in her hand and launched him in the air.

"Hey Star let's get them to the tower." BB yelled up to her.

Later that night…

Raven woke in the medical room. She had no idea what was going on or how she even got there. All she knew was her head and body hurt.

"Rae! You're awake!" Beast Boy grabbed her in an excited hug.

"What happened?"

Beast Boy took her hand, "I'm so happy that you're ok. Jinx shot you and you fell down almost into a cavern she made in the road, where you hit your head, but I caught you before you fell into the darkness."

Raven just looked at him. He saved her life. What was she supposed to do now?

"You did? Thank you."

The light over the other bed in the medical bay burst causing her to blush intensely. _Shit. Come on Raven pull yourself together. He can't know that I'm in love with him! _

"Raven there's no need to thank me. I would do anything for you. Even if you don't always like me around." BB gave her a crooked grin; this made Raven smile, a very small smile.

" Really? Beast Boy you just mean that you would do that for all of us right?"

He looked her straight in the eye, "No Rae, I mean I would do anything for just you. It's late and you need your rest."

"I just woke up." She said back in her monotone.

He looked at her with a serious look and used a stern voice, "You need to rest. Good night, if you need anything just let me know." He walked out of the medical bay, leaving her alone.

Raven could not sleep. All she was able to think about was him. _He saved my life, and then to make the situation more uncertain he told me he would do anything for me, only me. Maybe I should go talk to him? _Raven walked to his room, pausing when she got to the door trying to think of what to say. It seemed, to her, like an eternity of waiting but he didn't answer instead the door just slid open revealing a very messy room and no Beast Boy. _Urgh. Where could he be? _Feeling defeated she left a note on his desk and went to her room with her hood up.

Beast Boy was on a high while he was walking back to his room. He had just kicked Cyborg's metallic ass for the first time at Robo-Boxing 4. When he was inside his room he spotted something on his desk. A small note, which isn't that weird in itself, but it was in Raven's neat, cursive handwriting. _Why would Rae be giving me a note? She doesn't even like me. _At this thought he frowned, he had been trying to get with her since the day she said she thought he was funny. He took interest when he first saw her eyes but the fact she thought he was funny just made her so much more appealing.

**Beast Boy,**

** Meet me on the roof at sunrise. I have to tell you something.**

** -Raven**

He read this over and over, each time he read it his heart beat faster in his chest. Raven, the girl he was desperately in love with, wanted to talk to him about something that must be important. Beast Boy's high then amplified into a nervous, giddy fit. It was only midnight at this point, leaving BB with a good six hours to kill.

Two hours had passed and Beast Boy was getting very impatient. He was lying on his bed staring up at his ceiling. His mind was reeling. She was all he could think about at this point. That and what would happen once they met at sunrise. Beast Boy knew he wasn't the smartest guy in the world but he felt certain that sunrise meant something good would happen for him.

Raven was sitting in bed, legs crossed, cloak in hand, staring down the time. There was still two hours until she would meet Beast Boy and thank him, even being bold enough to finally tell him how she felt for him.

_I'm sure he knows my feelings already. Any time we were close or something sentimental would happen my powers would break something. When I'm around him my powers are so hard to control. He must know, even Starfire has asked me about it._

It was time, BB was already there waiting anxiously for Raven. The sky was a pinkish orange color when Raven showed up. The two looked at each other nervously, nothing was happening yet, both too afraid of rejection to make the first move. Finally, Beast Boy got up the nerve to walk up to her, mere inches from her face. Raven looked up into his eyes, his eyes were so gentle looking back into her deep purple ones.

"Beast Boy I've been trying to tell you this for awhile now, I also want to thank you for saving me earlier."

BB took a step closer to her, "Rae I told you, you don't have to thank me. I would do anything for you." His dark green eyes were unwavering,

"I know you would. I…I don't really know how to go about this. I just want to tell you that I lo…"

The rest of her sentence was cut off by Beast Boy's mouth. He kissed her deeply, passionately taking her face in his hands.

"Do you know how long I've waited to hear you say that?"

Raven's stomach did a flip, "Well I technically didn't get the words out." She said blushing.

Beast Boy smiled down at her. "Well I love you too." He said wrapping his arms around her as the sun rose.


	2. Please, Don't Catch Me

Chapter 2- Please, Don't Catch Me (7 months later, after End, before Doom)

Beast Boy's new favorite thing was kissing his beloved Raven. Actually, it wasn't really a new concept. He had many dreams where they would profess their undying love to each other and kiss over and over again. This was real though, which is what made it a new favorite. Now he could be truly happy. He had the one thing he ever really loved. Raven.

"Garfield come to bed."

He had been looking out Raven's giant window in her room. Beast Boy curled up next to his lover. "I'm here." He whispered into her neck causing her to let out a slight moan.

"You should never keep me waiting." She said rolling over to face him. Beast Boy kissed her forehead, then her nose. He looked down at her face. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Pale gray skin, purple doe eyes, and purple hair; everything about her was just unique. Raven grew out her hair, at Beast Boy's request; it was now to passed her shoulders.

"I would never keep you waiting my dear."

He kissed her full on the lips. Lucky for them Raven could control her powers when Love, Lust, and Happiness were the emotions happening. Raven found that when she let herself feel Love and Lust her powers were completely in check. Happiness was a little harder because if it mixed with Nervous. The team liked this too, since things stopped breaking every time the couple touched.

"Oh hush."

Beast Boy pulled her to him until she was full on press up against him. "Come on Rae, can't I try to be romantic every now and then?"

This caused Raven to giggle, "Maybe if you weren't so corny about it." Beast Boy put his forehead on hers, "Oh well, I could just skip the romantics and jump right into the dirty stuff." Raven blushed hard. "What?"

Beast Boy blushed now too, "I mean…I was kidding, sorta."

The couple had been together for seven months now but still hadn't gone farther than kissing and sleeping in the same bed, just sleeping.

"Were you really kidding?"

Beast Boy started to get nervous, "Well I do want to but I was kidding about actually doing it. I wouldn't want to go farther than what you are comfortable with doing." Raven looked at him, she could see his worry. "I want to." She kissed him deeply to prove her point. He looked down at her, "are you sure?" Green eyes met amethyst, "People become intimate when they are in love and we are in love, are we not?"

Beast Boy's gaze pierced into her own, as if he was looking directly into her soul. "Yes, we are. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my life. And I mean everyone, you complete me Rae."

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" Raven provoked.

Beast Boy leaned in and kissed her cheek, trailing the kisses down her jaw, then down her neck until he reached her collarbone. Raven moaned out his name, he knew her neck was her sweet spot. BB continued his hot kisses, while unzipping her leotard and pulling it down her body revealing her bra and panties. He looked down to admire her beauty. His animal senses picked up on her insecurity.

"Rae stop trying to cover up. I want to see you." Raven took her hands away from her body, "Why don't we just skip on the main event, there's really not much to see."

Beast Boy shook his head and unhooked her bra, after he pulled off her panties. "I do declare you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and I've witnessed Star in her birthday suit." Raven looked at him confused, "When did you see that?"

"Well let's just say one day I went to go take a shower and the door wasn't locked but I knocked just to make sure and when I didn't hear anything I assumed that no one was in there. Boy was I wrong though! I walked in to find Starfire bent over with a towel in hand drying off one of her legs. I freaked out and screamed, which made her turn her head and pull the head phones out of her ears. I bolted it out of there."

"Wow, I suggest you never let Robin know you saw her naked before he did." Raven said giggling.

"I like the way you look naked so much better." He gave her a devious look. Beast Boy pulled off his uniform and pulled the covers over the top of them. He looked into her eyes again before kissing her. He ground his hips into hers to get more reaction. Raven moaned in his mouth and pulled back.

"Please, I'm yours." She all but moaned out. Beast Boy positioned himself at her entrance. He slid his entire length in and waited for to adjust to his size.

"Rae, are you ok? Raven's eyes were squeezed shut, "I'll live, just go slow ok."

Beast Boy did as he was told, pulling himself out and back in, in a slow rhythm. For him this was the most amazing feeling he had ever had. He had to use all his will power to not give into his animalistic side and hurt her more. BB wanted her to enjoy her first experience of making love to him. "Does it still hurt babe?"

Raven opened her eyes, "No, not anymore, just burns a little." Beast Boy quickened his pace just a tad, causing Raven to moan under him. _There we go! _He pulled her legs up a little to get a better angle.

"Does that feel good?"

"Yes…" She moaned out loudly. He pushed in harder trying to get deeper inside. Beast Boy was trying to hold on for her but he was about to finish. "Rae, I can't hold on much longer." He moaned into her ear.

"It's ok." Beast Boy let go and came inside her. He put his forehead on hers and breathed in deeply. "I love you." Raven kissed him, "I love you too." Beast Boy pulled her into his arms as they fell asleep.


	3. News and Such

**Chapter 3- News and Such (3 years later)**

**I do not own the Titans. I put this chapter a bit in the future.**

"Oh friend Raven I have glorious news!"

"What is it Starfire. I'm trying to meditate." Raven was annoyed. She had been trying to meditate all day but to no avail. Someone always seemed to need her once she found her center.

"Boyfriend Robin proposed!" The Tameranean spun in a circle in her typical excited way. "What? When!" Raven was now interested. Starfire and Robin were four years in the making.

"Oh yes! Last night during out anniversary date he got down on his knee and presented me with this ring. It truly is a strange Earth custom. When people on my home planet were to be betrothed to one another they simply wore matching headgear and our clan would throw a feast. I find this custom more romantic."

"Wait, Star? Didn't you get a ring when your sister tried to pawn you off to that ball of slime?"

"Well yes, of course, but that was a royal betrothal. This is so much better. I cannot believe we are finally getting married and soon we will be doing the love making and then having of the kids and then loving them unconditionally and…"

"Whoa slow down. You guys haven't had sex yet?"

"No? Have you and Beast Boy? Robin told me that it was an Earthly custom to wait until marriage."

"Uh…well some people do that yes but others decide to make love whenever they fall in love not until they marry."

"Friend Raven you did not answer my question." She was obviously amused and just wanted to get the gothic girl to admit the truth that she already knew. "Star that's personal." Raven blushed deeply. "Oh well ok, but I feel you guys already have." She said with a giggle. "By the way, I wish for you to be my…matron of honoring?"

"Really? Why me?"

"Well friend Raven you are my best girl friend and that is who you have be your maid yes?"

"Well yes but I thought Bumble Bee was your best girl friend?" Raven asked confused.

"No, of course not, you are. So you are in yes?"

"Sure." Starfire turned to walk out of the common room, "Oh and Raven, when are you and Beast Boy going to get married? I will be your maid yes?" Raven blushed, she hadn't even thought of getting married to him yet. "Um whenever the time comes I'll let you know. We've only been together for about three years and we are all still really young."

"Oh Raven age is just a number when you are struck with the love."

Raven watched the Tameranean leave the room only to be replaced with her boyfriend.

"Hey Rae." He said putting his hands on her waist. "Did you hear the news?" Raven questioned but she knew he probably had no idea what she was talking about. "Oh yeah. Robin asked me how he should do it."

"He what?"

"Yeah he asked me if I had any ideas on how he should ask Star and I told him. He took my advice too." He replied smugly.

"Interesting."

"Come on Rae, you know I'm the romantic type." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

Raven leaned into him and breathed in his smell, "I know." Beast Boy held her close to him possessively.

"Let's go to my room. I have something for you."

Beast Boy led his lover to his room. He couldn't wait until she opened her present. He even wrapped it up with a little bow.

"Beast Boy it's beautiful."

"There's more to it."

"What do you mean?" She asked, while putting the sapphire ring on her hand.

"Well for one, that goes on your left hand. Two, I need to claim you before it becomes a real engagement ring and three the only reason you aren't Starfire right now is because Robin beat me to it. I had the ring and was just waiting for the right moment to give it to you, then Boy Wonder comes in and shows me his ring and says he's taking Star on a date and wanted to know if he should ask her there and I told him yes but make it the most special date that you guys have ever been on so…" Beast Boy said all in one breath.

"So this is a promise ring?" She asked blushing slightly.

"Yes. It was supposed to be an engagement ring but I mean I could always just ask you the question whenever."

Raven grabbed Beast Boy into a tight hug. "I…I really like it. It's such a beautiful ring."

"I'm glad you like it. I wanted it to be as perfect as possible. I love you babe."

Beast Boy kissed her passionately. Raven deepened the kiss running her tongue along his. He opened his mouth even more letting her in. Raven pushed him back onto his bed and climbed on top of him. She clawed at his shirt ripping it off of him and slid her hands up and down his bare chest. The passed few years did well for Beast Boy he had grown taller than Raven and filled out with muscles, muscles that she couldn't get enough of.

"Gar I want you."

With those words Beast Boy flipped them over so that he was on top of her. He didn't even wait to take her clothes off he just pushed her leotard to the side and pulled himself out of his suit. He slid inside her and began pumping into her hard.

"Someone's eager." She moaned out. "I couldn't wait. I have to claim you."

"Gar you already have me." She panted. "No it's not the same. I have to claim you. It's an animal thing." Raven pulled his face to meet hers kissing him hard. She could already feel herself hitting her peak. He kept hitting her sweet spot.

"I'm close Gar." She screamed into his shoulder. Her moans were urging him to go faster. Beast Boy let go and gave into his animal side. If he was truly going to claim her he was going to do it right. Her walls closed in around his member but he kept going. He was going to get another one out of her before he was done. He just had to.

"Harder…ahh please." Raven was breathless.

"Rae flip over."

She did as she was told. Beast Boy was giving it to her from behind pushing her back into the bed and keeping her ass up as high as she could get it. He slammed into her as hard as he could, getting deeper each time. He was starting to feel his release coming.

"Rae I'm gonna cum." He bent over the top of her putting his face in her hair.

"Me too."

Her walls closed down on him again and he went over the edge too spilling his seed inside of her. The two lovers collapsed on the bed trying to catch their breath. Raven rolled over to face Beast Boy.

"What did you mean by you had to claim me and that it was an animal thing?"

"Some animals release a certain chemical to claim their mate. So that way if another male comes along he'll smell me and won't try to take you from me. It's like a warning to other guys."

"Didn't you already claim me though?"

"No, not in that way. Every time we have had sex I loved you but I wasn't going to actually claim you as my life mate until I was sure you were in it for the long run."

"So you did it now why?"

"You agreed to marry me."

"So will Robin and Cyborg be able to smell you on me?"

"Well yes and no. They will smell something but they won't realize it's a smell that's signaling them that something is different about us. Ya know what I mean? But actual animals will smell me on you and shy away."

"I want to put that theory to the test." She replied with a smile and snuggling up closer to him.


	4. Sensitivity

**Chapter 4- Sensitivity**

**Again do not own anything, but I hope you enjoy!**

Raven was the first to wake, as usual. She was brewing her tea when Robin came into the common room and froze.

"Everything ok Rob?"

"Huh? Oh yeah…it's nothing."

Robin made his way into the kitchen to make some breakfast. Raven noticed that he was stealing glances at her but didn't say anything. Her teapot let out a whistle and she poured herself a cup of tea.

"Mornin' yawl!"

Cyborg burst through the common room doors. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Raven. _Hmm Gar must have been right, they both did it. _

"Hey Cy why ya lookin' at my girl like that?" Beast Boy snuck up behind the metal man. He gave Raven a wink.

"I uh…I wasn't!" He yelped unconvincingly. Beast Boy laughed at him and walked over to Raven pulling her into his arms. "You can't have her. She's all mine." He kissed her neck and nuzzled into her shoulder.

"What did you guys do? There's something different about you." Cyborg questioned. "Oh nothing Cy." Beast Boys mumbled. Starfire came into the room now dressed in civilian clothing. She walked up and grabbed an apple out of the fridge and look at her friends. She suddenly smiled with realization and grabbed Beast Boy into a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh friend! You did it!"

"What did he do?" Robin looked at his girlfriend confused.

"He claimed Raven as his mate!" She exclaimed. Robin and Cyborg both spit out what they were eating. "What?" They said at the same time.

"Oh friends this is glorious! Beast Boy has claimed Raven as his life mate!"

"Star what are you talking about? How does that even happen?"

"Boyfriend Robin, when some species of animals find their someone they release a chemical during intercourse that leaves their scent on their loved one. It is very common in the animal kingdom."

Cyborg burst out laughing, "Star I thought your alien race descended from some species of cat or something? Doesn't that mean you would do that too?"

"Well yes, but on my home planet the man is to do the claiming. It would not be custom for me to do it." Beast Boy nudged Robin, "What if Ol' Robs here asked you to do it? Would you be able to do it then?"

"Yes I suppose that could work but it is a big decision for someone to make." Robin nudged Beast Boy and smiled at him. "Oh what a glorious occasion! Friend Raven we must go to the mall of shopping to celebrate! Please, it would be wonderful. We could go buy something special and spend the day looking at shops and doing the girl talking." Starfire rambled on excitedly.

Raven sighed but accepted the offer, "Let me get dressed. We can leave in about an hour 'k Star?"

"Oh yes that is most acceptable!"

The girls headed out for the mall, leaving the boys home alone.

"So…you guys had sex?"

Cyborg couldn't help but ask. He never really pictured the two doing something like that considering that they hardly ever displayed affection publicly. He had only ever seen them kiss maybe four times in the three years they had become official.

"Cy, we've been having sex for almost two years."

Beast Boy answered matter-of-factly leaving Cyborg, mouth agape, in awe. Robin just snickered at Cyborg. He couldn't believe Cyborg was so clueless about his best friend's escapades.

"Wait, What? You never told me! Robin please tell me that I'm not the only virgin left."

"No Cyborg, Star and I are saving it until we get married. So it's ok." Robin was laughing at him now. "I didn't tell you because Raven would have killed me. Besides, we both know how you can be about certain topics. I didn't want you teasing us about it."

The room went silent for a while. The only sounds to be heard were coming from the Game Station. Then Suddenly Cyborg broke the silence again.

"Do you guys get rough? Or I bet it has to be missionary and slow, with no eye contact, and in the dark right?" Cyborg teased.

"Dude! What the hell? No."

"Don't get pissy B!" Robin joined in. Sighing with defeat Beast Boy gave in, "Well we get rough sometimes. Like last night when I claimed her, we were rough; I had to tap into the animal side to do that. Usually we're pretty sweet with it though. Yeah most of the time we do missionary but it's romantic not all weird and stuff like you said."

"Oh I see. That seems nice. The closest I ever got to sex was when I 'dated' Jinx back when I went undercover with the H.I.V.E. but that was just a handy."

"Oh right I forgot you made that skin thing."

"Why are you and Star waiting for marriage?"

"Well it's just something that I thought was right. Growing up with Bruce and all his women made me want to be the opposite of that. Besides, I'd rather have it my way than the custom of Tameran. Star told me her people only have sex to make offspring."

"Oh. Dude that is messed up!"

"Tell me about it."


	5. Plans

**Chapter 5- Plans (6 months later)**

Starfire had some how convinced Raven to wedding plan with her. Starfire and Robin had set the date for Valentine's Day, as Star insisted, the wedding was to be held on Tameran. The union was to be a royal event. Robin had even agreed to wear the traditional Glorbogal headpiece along with his tux.

"Oh friend Raven this will be the most enjoyable! We shall marry at moonset and he has agreed to wear the Glorbogal. I thank you kindly friend for helping me with the planning of the wedding!" Star cooed. Raven was writing out guest invitations, "You're welcome Starfire. So on the guest list you want Jinx and Kid Flash, Titans East, Jericho and Herald, Kole and Gnark, Bruce, Argent, Pantha, and Red Star? Any one else?"

"No that sounds about right Raven. Since everyone on Tameran will be notified by Galfore." There was a lull in conversation between the girls as Raven continued her lists and Starfire was deep into her thoughts.

"Raven?"

"Yes Starfire?"

"When will you and Beast Boy get married? You have been engaged for about as long as Robin and I have."

"After you some time. I don't really know for sure." Raven and Starfire continued going over how the invitations should be written and flower arrangements. Starfire was going on and on about traditional Tameranean foods and beverages she would like to serve, while Raven tried her best to prevent the girl from making all the food from her home planet. They didn't need anyone else experiencing food that they couldn't even tell what it was, let alone eat.

Starfire, Raven, Bumble Bee, and Kole were at the bridal store trying to decide on what type of bridesmaid dress to wear. Kole liked a light blue, long-sleeved dress; Bumble Bee liked a short, tight black dress; and Starfire wanted them to wear pink.

"I don't oppose pink."

"As long as it isn't a frumpy looking dress, I'm good with pink."

"Friend Raven you would look so cute in pink. It would go so well with your hair and eyes."

"Yeah Raven, I bet BB would love you in pink!" Kole said teasingly.

"Gar loves me when I'm not in pink so I feel it is safe to say he would love me in whatever color I wore."

Starfire picked out a bubble gum pink dress. It was short and fitted but not super tight like the one Bee wanted everyone to wear. The dress was also strapless with a sweetheart neckline. It matched Kole's hair perfectly, it brought out the chocolate color of Bee's skin and eyes, and like Starfire said it brought out the amethyst color of Raven's hair and eyes. Starfire beamed proudly at her color choice. "Oh friends I think we have found the dress! You all look so beautiful." Starfire danced around happily.

Later that day the girls went to a café for an early dinner. They sat around and Starfire and Kole gossiped about their men, while Raven listened and Bee texted her Sparky.

"So Star how's the love life with Robin?" Kole asked shyly.

"Oh we are great! Robin gives me kisses all the time. Even in public whenever I want. He cuddles me when we sleep and some times gives me nice back rubs. He has even grown to holding my hand in public too."

"Do you guys, well ya know, make love?" Kole blushed slightly at the mentioned topic.

"Oh no! Robin wishes to wait for the wedding first! I want to respect his wishes, because you see on my home planet, my people only do the mating to create offspring. We don't have sex like people of Earth with feeling and love. It is all just about mating. I fear that at the current time of life we are in it would be unwise to mate. We are far too young for children. He agrees with me on the mating too. Robin says that on Earth many people wait for marriage to have sex any way."

"Do you and Jericho have sex?" Raven chimed in. Kole blushed deeply, "Well…um you see we have a couple of times but um yeah. Have you and Beast Boy?"

"Yes. We started about a year into our relationship." Kole and Bee stared at Raven in disbelief. "No way! How? Details!" The girls said in unison. "What do you mean details?" Raven said with a raised brow. "Ya know girl, the dirty details! Is it soft and sweet or do you guys get freaky?" Bee asked laughing.

Raven turned scarlet, "Uh…well we usually plan having sex, because of my powers, but the first time sort of just happened. It felt right though but at the time we weren't heading toward it. Usually we 'make love' but after he proposed he got rough. He claimed me." Raven looked down at her plate avoiding eye contact with the other girls. Kole had her head resting on her hands, staring at Raven dreamily. Bee was wide eyed, she opened and closed her mouth as if to speak but was at lose for what to say. Starfire just smiled at her best friend knowingly.

"He what?" Bee asked confused and at the same time Kole asked, "Oh Raven that sounds so nice. Is he a romantic?"

"Well Bee, he has animal DNA and in the animal kingdom they claim mates. His beast needed to claim a mate and that's what he did. He waited until I said yes to getting married before he did it and yes Kole he can be very romantic." Raven said with a small smile with color returning to her cheeks. "How romantic is he?" Kole asked giddily.

_Flashback_

"_Beast Boy what are you doing?" Raven questioned curiously at Beast Boy's suspicious actions._

"_I uh…nothing! Don't worry about it. Just uh…folding laundry." Beast Boy replied nervously. Beast Boy had been making a lot of noise and was working on something with what looked like glue, tape, and paper. Raven was really curious about what he could be doing. She could sense he was lying to her but decided to pretend otherwise._

"_Oh well, who's laundry are you doing?" Beast Boy turned now shielding the table and looked at Raven confused, "What?" Raven took her opportunity and snatched whatever Beast Boy had been working on from behind his back. Raven looked down at it, raising her eyebrow._

"_What is this?"_

_Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "It's uh…happy birthday Rae!"_

_Raven looked down at the poorly wrapped gift in her hands. She looked back up at him to find that he was looking at her expectantly. Raven opened the package to see a necklace. A hand-made necklace, it had a simple silver chain and in the center were two gems that looked to be fused together; one gem was green and the other was an amethyst color. Raven smiled inwardly at the thought._

"_So…do you like it?"_

"_Yes, it was very thoughtful of you. Did you make this?" Raven glanced up at him and gave a small smile._

"_Yeah I bought the chain and the two stones but then I welded them together. I thought ya know girls usually like jewelry and well I didn't really know what kind of book I would get you. I probably would have picked a stupid book and you wouldn't like it. So I got the idea that ya know a necklace would be nice because you don't like really flashy things but it's still something you would think was pretty. Well I um thought that blue for you and green for me and it would maybe remind you…of us." Beast Boy rambled on nervously, looking at the ground._

"_I really do like it. It's perfect. Thank you." Raven edged closer to him and gave a quick peck to his cheek before going back to her room to 'meditate.'_

_End Flashback_

"Let's just say he's qwerky romantic. He does really thoughtful things and sometimes they can be a little corny."

"What's the sweetest thing BB's done for you?" Bee asked.

"Well Bee it's hard to say."

"Oh friend Raven do tell the girls about the time Beast Boy got you a mood ring! It was quite hilariously sweet."

"Beast Boy got me a mood ring on our six month anniversary. He was really excited about it. He said he got it from some thrift store and he really hoped it worked for me. Beast Boy thought that the ring would help me control my powers but we all know how those things don't actually do anything. The ring in itself was actually very pretty but obviously it didn't work. I told him it was the thought that counted."

"Awe how cute!" Kole squealed.

"Wow! No offense but was he really that dumb?" Bee snorted.

"Bee that is a very unpleasant thing to say!"

"It's ok Star. Bee I have to admit Vic isn't the smartest person either when it comes to common sense. Just yesterday when it was rainy, Robin said 'great it's raining cats and dogs' and he actually looked out the window and said 'I don't see any!'" Starfire and Kole laughed at Raven's comment, which shut Bee up. The girls continued to chat about the most romantic or funniest things that their men did for them. At about seven o'clock, Kole left to meet Jericho, while the other girls went back to the tower. Once back, Cyborg and Bee said their good-byes. Cyborg told the gang he would be coming back some time tomorrow and they left for Steel City. Raven immediately went to Beast Boy's room followed closely by Beast Boy.

"Rae what's wrong?" Beast Boy looked at his girlfriend with concerned eyes. "Nothing. Just thinking about some things that the girls talked about tonight." Raven didn't look over at Beast Boy. He scooted over on his bed closer to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"What did they say?"

"Well it's not so much that they said something to me directly. It was more of the stories they told and Star asked me when we would get married and I had no idea. It just got me thinking is all." Raven fiddled with the edge of the comforter.

"Rae? Are…did I do something wrong? Do you think we're missing something?" Raven looked up into his eyes this time, "Well, I mean, I know we shouldn't steal Robin's and Star's spotlight but I feel like I should be planning our wedding right now, not hers." Beast Boy gave her arm a slight squeeze, "Rae we can get married really soon after them if you want to. It's already December so it'd be a little late to try to do it before them. We um, you don't think that ya know we're missing something do you?"

Beast Boy started to become nervous. He really thought their relationship was going really good. He was racking his brain for things he'd done lately that would possibly make her question her happiness with him, a few things coming to mind. "No! No course not. I just well…I just noticed that Star seemed really happy and well I just wondered why I didn't look that way. Am I supposed to? I thought that everything would be about the same until after the day. I feel like Star has gone from happy to extreme happiness since the engagement."

"Rae you aren't Star. She's always been really emotional and always overly happy about things. You still don't show much emotion even though you can for the most part. I just want you to be happy. Happy is good. If you aren't overflowing with it then I can change it. I can try to make things better so you can feel like you aren't missing out." Raven felt like an ass. Here she was complaining about their relationship in comparison to Starfire the Over Emotional Alien. Beast Boy was right. He was being really understanding but she was acting like a kid who wants the newest Barbie even though she has a really good one already. Raven dropped her head on Beast Boy's pillow and let out a big sigh.

"Gar I'm sorry. You aren't doing anything wrong. I'm just being stupid. We have a really good thing. Yeah we get in arguments still but we always make up within an hour. We have a great sex life. You make me feel cared for and that should be all that matters." Beast Boy laid down next to Raven and nuzzled into her neck, "I love you. Just pick a wedding day right now. We can plan once Star's invites are sent." Raven sighed in content, "I love you too. Let's get married in early June. I feel like a warm wedding would be nice"

"Sounds like a plan babe." Beast Boy pulled Raven into his chest and she fell asleep soon after in his arms.


	6. Wedding Day

**Chapter 6- Wedding Day (2 months later, 3 months after wedding)**

**Sorry to every who has been following this story. It's taken me a bit too long to publish this chapter. I had finals and a really crazy holiday break. So, here is the last chapter of this story. Let me know what you think. I was also thinking about maybe making a sequel so let me know if you think it's a good idea. I'm still on the fence ha.**

Today was the day, the day that Richard Grayson and Koriand'r were to join. On Earth, Starfire's name would now be Kory Grayson. She had spent the passed few months practicing her new signature. She constantly would write Kory Grayson Kory Grayson Kory Grayson, as if she were a lovesick middle school girl writing her crush's name over and over again.

Raven was in the room with Starfire helping her into her wedding dress. The dress was white and long, very similar to the one she wore for her almost fake wedding a few years earlier, forced upon her by her sister Blackfire. This time however she wore her hair in goddess curls, she wore the same head-piece but added a very long vale, the dress was strapless and beaded, and she wore her metal arm bands and gloves. Star had opted for Raven to do a similar hairstyle to hers. She had the same curls but instead of letting them out wild she had them pinned to the side to give the allusion that she was wearing a side ponytail. Unlike Starfire her make up was simple, a little black shadow on the outer corner of the eye, black liner, and bold mascara. Starfire had intense smoky eyes, with fake lashes, and blush across her cheeks.

"Raven once this is over you shall be next. You must be excited."

"I am Star but we should focus on you right now. It is your day. My day will be in a few months. This is for you and Robin." Starfire nodded her head in understanding, "Friend how do I look?"

"You look very pretty Star. You are the prettiest bride I've seen." Starfire smiled at her friend and was about to say something more when a knock came to the door. Raven walked over and answered it. It was Galfore. Raven stepped aside and let him walk in. "Princess, my little Bumbgorf, it is time for the ceremony to begin."

"Yes Kanorfka, let us proceed."

Once in the royal hall, the band played the ceremonious florg pipes as the audience stood. Robin was standing at the center with Cyborg to his left, then BB. Galfore escorted Starfire down the isle and before standing in between them. Soon after, Raven joined Starfire to her right, followed by Bee.

"Princess Starfire of Tameran, do you take Robin of Earth to be your betrothed?" Galfore spoke. As a part of the compromise, they used code names, at Robin's request.

"Yes, I believe I do."

"Do you Robin of Earth take Princess Starfire as your betrothed?"

"Yes."

"As Grand Ruler of Tameran, I proclaim you husband and wife. It is now customary for the groom to fly his bride to the bed chamber but since you can not fly, you must carry her there."

Starfire and Robin blushed deeply before leaning into one another. Robin kissed her tenderly before pulling away with a smile on his face. He took her hand and kissed it before carrying her down the isle.

"Now that the bride and groom are gone we commence in the festivities of the night. Everyone, you will be led to the dining hall where there will be music, food, and seating."

Cyborg escorted Bee to the party and Raven began to follow them when she noticed that someone wasn't coming along. She turned around to see Beast Boy sitting on one of the benches. Raven sat down next to him leaning into him, she put her head on his shoulder and let out a content sigh.

"Gar what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then why aren't you dragging me to the party and begging me to dance with you?"

Beast Boy looked down at her now, "It's just the realization I think. Ya know like this is going to be us soon. We're ready yeah but still, it's kind of scary to think about." Raven stood up and pulled Beast Boy up with her, "Yeah but it won't be nearly as nerve racking as this. We aren't royal, at least ours will be smaller." Raven kissed his cheek quickly, "Now come on before Cyborg gets the wrong idea." Beast Boy led Raven to the party hand in hand.

"Oh friend Raven you look absolutely beautiful! Beast Boy will not be able to contain himself." Starfire just finished putting the final touches on Raven's make up.

"Thanks Star."

Starfire had French braided Raven's bangs and clasped them together in the back with a lotus flower clip. The rest of her hair was done in tousled waves that made her violet hair shine. Starfire did her eyes in a dark midnight blue smoky eye. "He will truly not be able to keep his eyes away from yours. They are so vibrant with this shadow of make up." Raven gave her a small smile. Starfire had her eyes done in a dark purple smoky eye mix with bold lashes. She did her hair done in a full-bodied fish-bone braid. Robin knocked lightly on the door before popping his head into the room, "It's time." Starfire gave a giddy shriek and grabbed Raven's hand, dragging her out of the room.

Everyone in the pews stood to watch the bridesmaids proceed down the isle. Jinx, followed by Bee, and then Starfire holding a bouquet of flowers as the maid-of-honor. Robin, who took his spot near Beast Boy, was escorting Starfire. After a slight pause Cyborg appeared in the doorway with his arm outstretched to a nervous looking Raven. She took his arm and he led her down the isle to give her away. Cyborg stood next to Beast Boy as his best man.

"We are here today to join Garfield Logan and Raven Roth in marriage."

"Gar do you take Raven to be your wife forever?" Beast Boy took Raven's hands in his smiling down at her, "Yes I do."

"Raven do you take Gar to be your husband forever?" Raven gave a small grin at Beast Boy, her eyes beginning to tear up, "Yes I do."

"You may kiss your bride."

Beast Boy slid the ring onto Raven's finger and she did the same. Beast Boy put his hands on either side of Raven's face and cupped it. He leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips. They pulled away to catch their breath smiling at each other; the couple looked forward to forever.


End file.
